Doomed Love
by Snowfeather
Summary: [Sequel to The Moonstone] After her journey, Snowfeather falls in love with a young Shadowclan tom. Everything goes well, but there is a cat harboring sinister plans, that could ruin their love forever.
1. Chapter 1

_**Doomed Love**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**This is the Sequel to "The Moonstone". Its about Snowfeather and Smokepaw, and how their journey to the Moonstone together had brought them closer. **_

_**Maybe a little too close...**_

Prologue:

A Snow-White she-cat slipped through the fern bushes. Her pelt shone in the moonlight. She knew that what she was doing was wrong, but it felt so good. She was addicted to him. The thought of him made her body tingle with happiness and sweet thoughts. The way he walked, the way he purred when she rubbed his pelt. It felt so good to be around him, but it felt so wrong. She wondered what her leader would do to her if he knew what she was doing.

A sleek gray cat was waiting for her, his face lighting up at her appearance. He slid down from the rock he was waiting on, and brushed his pelt against hers. The only time he felt truly happy was when he was with her. "I missed you," He murmured. He couldn't stop seeing her, she was too beautiful. Too perfect. He knew that what he was doing was wrong, but he couldnt stop. He was doomed, with a forbidden love.

"I missed you too. My heart aches when we're apart," The she-cat mewed. She was very young; only 9 moons. She had been made a warrior early, because she had saved her whole clan from greencough. He was the same age, and had also been made a warrior recently.

"Snowfeather, we need to find a way to be together. The only reason I stay in my clan is you, and you know that. I have friends in the clan, but no family. I know your clan is the same," He mewed. He was desperate to find a way to be with her.

"Smokefur. You know that Thunderclan is my home. I can't leave it. Even though it is the reason that we are ripped apart, I don't have the heart to leave it. We must find another way, but right now I must leave. I have stayed too long. Good bye for now, my love." Snowfeather mewed, then turned away. She hated saying goodbye to him, even if it was for a short while.

"Goodbye Snowfeather." Smokefur replied. There was one thing that was bothering him recently, and that was that his clan, Shadowclan is plotting to attack Thunderclan because they want more hunting rights. Blackstar had told him and most of the warriors that they would ask Firestar at the gathering, and if he says no they would attack within the next few days.

Smokefur felt like he was in a box, and there was no visible way out. He would think as hard as he could to be together with Snowfeather.

_**Yes!! I'm done. Oh and BTW, This is set right before the forest is taken over by twolegs, so ovbiously the Clans will leave their camps soon. Please R&R!!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Doomed Love**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**A/N: Thanks Littlewhisker for my very first review for this fanfic!**_

_**If you haven't read my other story "The Moonstone" I would suggest you read it before carrying on reading this one, it would make way more sense if you read it.**_

It was the day of the gathering, and Snowfeather was excited that she would see Smokefur again. She had been sent out to lead a border patrol. Her mentor Rainwhisker was dead, so Firestar had decided he would help her finish her training. He was sort-of her mentor now. The patrol consisted of Firestar, Snowfeather and Shrewpaw. Shrewpaw spotted a mouse, and ran after it.

"Well Snowfeather, your warrior skills are coming along very nicely. I would like you to come to your first gathering tonight, In honour of everything you have done for Thunderclan." Firestar mewed.

"Thankyou so much! I can't wait to see what the other clans look and smell like!" Snowfeather mewed. She was very happy now. She had never gone to a gathering before. The three cats finished their hunting patrol by catching 3 voles, 2 mice and Shrewpaw even caught an adder.(I think an adder is a snake)

Snowfeather walked slowly into the camp, dropping her share of fresh-kill into the pile. Her friend Frostpaw ran excitedly over to her.

"Do you want to share a mouse?" Frostpaw mewed, her expression was happy.

"Yeah, I have something to tell you, lets eat near the big oak tree." Snowfeather replied.

"I have something to tell you." Frostpaw mewed as they sat down. "Well actually two things."

"Okay, tell me! Is this about Spiderpaw?" Snowfeather asked. She knew that Frostpaw liked Spiderpaw, and she could sense that the two cats liked eachother, and were destined to be more than friends.

"Yes, how did you know?" She asked.

"I can just tell when two cats are in love. You two ovbiously have a strong bond. Stronger than just friends" Snowfeather mewed.

"Wow, thanks! Anyway, I was on a training session with Spiderpaw and our mentors Thornclaw and Brightheart had gone off to inspect a mysterious smell. Spiderpaw then started playfighting with me, and it was alot of fun. Once we finished, we layed together, and our pelts were touching. I was so nervous," She mewed. "Then, I got really nervous and just had to tell him about my feelings, I then told him that I liked him."

"Oh wow, what did he say?" Snowfeather already knew the awnser. If Spiderpaw had said that he didn't like her, then she would be sad.

"He said that he really liked me too. I know that usually cats don't fall in love until they are older but I really think that this is real love. I hope that I dont screw it up though." She mewed. She was acting like this was the best day of her life.

"Wow, that is amazing. I am so happy for you!" Snowfeather mewed.

"Oh and also, I am going to the gathering, are you?" Frostpaw mewed. This was definately her special day.

"I am too! Thats great you have fallen in love so early. Now you wont have to worry when you get older." She mewed. She was debating whether to tell her best friend her secret. That she loved a cat from another clan. Before she got to telling Frostpaw, Firestar started talking.

"All the cats who are going to the gathering, please come with me," Firestar announced.

"Okay, lets go!" Snowfeather mewed.

**A/N: Please review, I KNOW some people just read and not review.. but it really means alot to writers if you actually review too! R E V I E W**


	3. Telling Him

_**Doomed Love**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**A/N: Wow. Its been so long since I have updated, so i'll try to make this chapter great!**_

It had been a few days since the gathering. Snowfeather was on a border patrol with Frostpaw, and she had gotten up the courage to tell Frostpaw about her secret love with Smokefur. The two were sitting down on a sunny rock, warming themselves up by the warmth of the sun.

"Wow. So thats what happened at the moonstone," Frostpaw mewed. "I knew that something had happened, you were acting all weird."

"Yeah, I tried to act normal, but nothing seemed very normal to me after that. I have been seeing Smokefur every two nights," Snowfeather replied, her pure white pelt rippling in the warm breeze.

"Well, what I think you should do is either find a complicated way to keep seeing him, or stop. Its going to end badly, either way," Frostpaw mewed. Snowfeather could always trust her judgement, all Frostpaw's advice was good.

Snowfeather knew the truth, but was trying hard to not believe it. She had to stop seeing Smokefur, because the two cats could get kicked out of their clans if someone saw. She felt her heart skip a beat, as she finally realized the truth.

"I have to stop seeing him. Its for the best. You were right," Snowfeather mewed sadly. She would tell Smokefur tonight, when they met at their usual spot.

"I knew you would agree. If I was in love with him, I would have to do the same thing. It will be alright Snowfeather I just know it," Frostpaw mewed, trying to comfort her lovestruck friend.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After all the cats had gone to sleep, Snowfeather slipped out of the warriors den for the last time, and headed off to see Smokefur. She knew what she had to do, and she was going to do it. She loved seeing him, how his face lit up as she crossed the thunderpath to see him, how his tail would stroke her back. She loved telling him everything she did since she last saw him, and hearing his different stories about being a warrior.

Snowfeather walked up slowly to the thunderpath, knowing that this was the last time she would cross it. She saw the small figure of Smokefur, sitting on their favourite rock. She looked both ways, making sure there were no cars and then crossed the road.

"Snowfeather!" Smokefur cried out, she could feel his happiness, yet she diddn't share it. Smokefur bounded up to meet Snowfeather. She pulled away.

"Smokefur, I need to talk to you,-" Snowfeather mewed. It hurt so much saying those words.

"What is it? You know, I have been thinking about how much you mean to me," Smokefur replied.

"Smokefur, listen. You, uh, I, we can't see each other anymore." Snowfeather told him, and looked away. It was too hard to look him in his eyes, knowing that they would be full of sadness and pain.

"I knew it. I told my best friend, and he told me that it was the right thing to do. I just thought our love was stronger than this," Smokefur mewed. Snowfeather finally looked up into his eyes, and saw the pain she tried not to see. She couldn't deny it was there.

"Im so sorry, this is just how it has to be," Snowfeather mewed, and ran off. She couldn't bear the sadness that hung between them now.

Behind her, Smokefur hung his head in sorrow. She would never know that he was going to join Thunderclan to stop their problem. He was going to tell her, but she silenced him and then ended the whole thing. He could tell it hurt her to say those words, and that both cats were going to be sad for the rest of their lives.

**A/N: Review please, tell me what i should work on, or what I did right. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Doomed Love**_

_**Chapter 4**_

Snowfeather slowly opened her eyes. Something had been poking her in the back for the past while, and she didn't want to wake up. She looked around and saw her friend Frostpaw with her paw near Snowfeathers back. Snowfeather couldn't figure out why Frostpaw was waking her up because last night Firestar sensed that something was wrong with Snowfeather and decided that she should take a day off.

"Wha?" Snowfeather mewed groggily. She didn't want to get up for anything, and Frostpaw couldn't change her mind.

"You've been sleeping for a whole day! Get up, its time for my warrior ceremony!" Frostpaw mewed. She was so excited to become a warrior along with her friend Sorrelpaw. Sorrelpaw's warrior ceremony had been delayed for a few moons because of an injury on the thunderpath.

Snowfeather sat up, groomed herself and walked out of the den slowly. She felt slightly sick, but looking forward to the ceremony. All the cats were gathering around the highledge, and Firestar sat on the top waiting for silence. He started saying all the formal words for naming new warriors.

"Sorrelpaw, from now on you shall be known as Sorreltail. Starclan honours your courage and passion, and accepts you as a full warrior of Thunderclan. Frostpaw, from now on you shall be known as Frostflake. Starclan honours your loyalty, and accepts you a full warrior of Thunderclan." Firestar mewed.

"Sorreltail, Frostflake, Sorreltail, Frostflake!" All the cats chanted, all except one. Ashpaw sat at the side, head hung low. Snowfeather wondered why he was so sad, and made a note to ask the new warriors later.

"Now, we also have another ceremony to perform. Whitekit, please step forward. From now on you shall be known as Whitepaw." Firestar mewed. When the ceremony had ended, Snowfeather went up to Frostflake.

"Frostflake, do you have any idea why Ashpaw is so sad?" She asked.

"No, I think it has something to do with Sorreltail and Brackenfur," Frostflake replied, while admiring Rainpaw**(Rainwhisker)**. Rainpaw looked up, and looked like he was admiring her back. It was ovbious that they liked each other.

"You like Rainpaw don't you? Come on, its so ovbious!" Snowfeather mewed playfully.

"Shh don't be so loud he might hear you! Yes, I do. Hes so great, isn't he?" Frostflake mewed. Snowfeather found it weird that yesterday Frostflake didn't even take a second glance at Rainpaw, and today she couldn't stop staring. Rainpaw's brothers Sootpaw and Ashpaw also had their eye on certian she-cats. It seemed as if everyone had a good love-life, except Snowfeather.

"Yeah, I thought so. You're so lucky, you have the perfect guy for you and so eary in life," Snowfeather mewed. "Hey, why don't we go for a walk?"

"Okay, we could do some hunting on the way also. Can we take Sorreltail?"

"Yes of course!" Snowfeather replied. The three she-cats went for a nice walk, they got all the way to sunningrocks until they saw a big twoleg monster parked near the rock. Its big yellow teeth were resting on the ground, and there were three twolegs wearing red clothing talking amongst themselves.

Snowfeather creeped closer to get a better look. The two other cats followed behind her. She hid herself behind a small berry bush, and watched as the twolegs jumped back into the monster. The monster made a horrible noise, and came to life.

"Be careful!" Sorreltail told Frostflake and Snowfeather. The monster started to move, and seemed to be heading right towards the cats. Snowfeather watched as its big yellow arm reached up higher than the tree. The monster then came even closer to the cats, and lowered its arm. The three cats dodged the blow just in time, and ran out into the clearing. Snowfeather was absoloutely terrified. The three cats were running as fast as they could, Sorreltail in front and the other two trailing behind.

They headed into the forest, jumping over logs and bushes. Sorreltail was a very fast runner, and was ahead of the other two. Snowfeather ran as fast as she could, and was starting to get really tired. Suddenly a twig-like thing came out of nowhere, and hit her on the head. As she was falling down, the last thing she saw was Sorreltail turning around and looking at her in alarm. Snowfeather hit her head on a hard rock, and blacked out.

**A/N: No, I'm not telling whats going to happen to Snowfeather! Just wait till the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5 or 7 I DONT KNOW

_**Doomed Love**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**A/N: This chapter you'll find out what happens to Snowy!**_

Snowfeather slowly opened her eyes. She felt really sleepy, and didn't want to wake up. The last thing she remembered was she was running away from fierce twolegs. _Where am I? _She thought to herself. As she started waking up more, she realized that she couldn't move her body from the head down. She could move her head though, so she looked around. Even though she couldn't move her body, she could feel everything being done to it. She looked around, and saw a big hole being dug by a tortoseshell cat. She let out a small pathetic mewing noise, and got a huge reaction.

"SNOWFEATHER!" She heard a cat faintly mewed. She wasn't fully awake yet, but she knew who was shouting. _Frostflake! _She thought desperately.

"Frost...Flake...where am I?" Snowfeather asked. _And what is that hole doing here? _She felt a few different cats snuggling her, so happy she was alive. She knew two of them, Frostflake and Sorreltail. But who was the third?

"Snowfeather, after you hit your head you seemed as if you were dead. Your body wasn't breathing, and we couldnt find a pulse. You have been declared dead for two days, and have been knocked out for 7. At first Leafpool had hope for you, that you would wake up. After a while we all lost hope, you didn't move or anything. We were just digging a hole to bury you in. I'm so glad you're okay," Frostflake mewed, and started rubbing her again.

After a while of cuddling and keeping warm, Snowfeather felt completely awake. She could move her body, legs, and tail. She stood up, and shook her body. She looked at the mysterious third cat, and what she saw shocked her. _Smokefur!_

"What are you doing here?" Snowfeather asked.

"I thought you were dead, I was here to pay my last respects. Frostflake knew it would be important for me to know about you, so she came over to tell me the news. Snowfeather, you should know that when you said we should break up, I didn't want to. There had to be another way," Smokefur replied, and rubbed her shoulders.

"Wow. So I was dead for a week? It was like I was asleep, I had no dream, but wow I feel so energized now!"

"Yeah. You layed in Leafpools den for the whole week," Sorreltail mewed.

"Lets go back to camp now," Snowfeather mewed. The four cats walked through the woods, and entered the Thunderclan camp. At first no one noticed she was there, and kept on with their normal duties. Then Ferncloud was walking out of the nursery, and shrieked. That got all the other cats attention, and they all had their own reactions. Half of them shrieked, and then rushed over to cuddle her. Most of the toms just looked up and stared.

"Snowfeather! Snowfeather! Snowfeather!" They all chorused.

"What are you doing here?" Firestar approached her and asked. You could tell from his puzzled expression that he couldn't believe his eyes.

"I honestly dont know. I woke up, everyone thought I was dead for a while but it turns out I'm alive. No one knows why." She replied. She was just happy to be home. She watched Firestar jump onto the highrock.

"Everyone, a miracle has happened. Snowfeather is alive! Starclan must really like her to put her back, and we are all just so happy shes back. Frostflake, I trust you will fill her in on what has happened these past days?" Firestar mewed.

"Oh yes, could we go for a small walk?" Frostflake asked.

"Of course. Take as long as you like, but be back my sunset. Just because your friend is back doesn't mean you get a break from warrior duties!" Firestar joked, and jumped off the highrock.

Snowfeather was confused about what had happened to her, but she knew one thing. All that she wanted in life was to be with Smokefur, and that she had made the wrong choice. She would leave the clans just to be with him. She walked out of the camp with Frostflake, and found Smokefur waiting just out of the boundary.

**A/N: Snowfeathers perfectly fine! If any of you are wondering, what she experienced was a short coma, and she came out of it just in time. I'm no doctor, and I don't plan to study doctor stuff, but I know that a coma would best fit what she was going through.**


	6. I updated!

_**Doomed Love**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**A/N: Its been so long since I've updated. I didn't really feel like writing, I'm not sure why. Oh well, I'm back.**_

Snowfeather walked out of the camp alongside Smokefur. She was still drowsy, having only been awake for a little while. They walked for a while, pelts brushing, not saying a word. Her all-white pelt mixed with his smoky one, the sunlight making them look like statues. They finally got to a large rock underneath the shade of a large oak tree. They sat down, nudging eachother's pelts for a while. Smokefur decided to say the first word.

"Snowfeather, all this is just too hard for me. Almost losing you made me realize that I can't live without you. I'll do anything to be with you, I'll even join your clan," Smokefur mewed, his voice soft. Snowfeather looked up at his ice-blue eyes, and looked down again.

"We can't live like this anymore. We both know how much we like eachother. Either we run away from all the clans, or you join mine, or I join yours,-"

Smokefur cut her off. "I have to be with you somehow. Being away from you is just so hard," he mewed.

"I know. We must make this decision soon. This is just so hard," Snowfeather mewed.

"Remember the time we met? At the moonstone? It must have been a sign for us to be together. I don't understand why else they could have chosen both of us to go up there. They purposely brought us up there, to save our clans, and to find love," Smokefur mewed.

"Yes, I remember. It was a sign, I agree. We shall talk at the gathering in 2 days," Snowfeather told him.

"Good idea. I'll be there... If it means I have to fight the whole clan, I will be there," Smokefur mewed. His face looked very determined, and that reassured her that he would be there.

Suddenly, Snowfeather heard a rustling in the bush. "Quick, hide in here!" Snowfeather mewed, motioning to a smal cave formed by two rocks leaning on one another. They hurried in, curled up against one another.

Snowfeather looked out, and saw a golden tom, about the size of Smokefur emerge out of the bush. He was looking for something, or someone. "Goldenheart!" Smokefur mewed, looking relieved. He walked out of his hiding spot, and went to greet the golden tom.

"Snowfeather, it's okay to come out now. This is just my good friend Goldenheart looking for me," Smokefur mewed, beckoning Snowfeather out of the cave.

"Snowfeather, its so nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you!" Goldenheart mewed, smiling at her.

"Hello Goldenheart. Smokefur, how do you know eachother?" Snowfeather asked, unsure of this tom.

"I've known him since birth. We are kind of like, stepbrothers. When my mother died, his mother took me in. I guess it was sort of like another mother to me. I'm so grateful of her," Smokefur explained.

"Okay, that makes more sense now. Nice to meet you Goldenheart," Snowfeather mewed, deciding to trust the large cat.

"Don't worry, I would never ever tell anyone about you two. Your seceret is safe with me," Goldenheart mewed. "Well, we should get going Smokefur. The clan was starting to wonder where you were."

"Okay, you go on. I'll catch up with you," Smokefur mewed. Goldenheart jumped off the rock, and headed off towards Shadowclan.

"I'll meet you in two days, at the gathering. I love you," Smokefur murmured into Snowfeather's soft fur.

"I love you too. Now go, I don't want to get found," Snowfeather mewed.

Snowfeather watched Smokefur jump off the rock, and catch up to Goldenheart. After this meeting she felt so sure of her love for him, and more confident. She padded back to the camp, ready to act normal. Luckily, only Frostflake was waiting for her so she wouldn't have to make up a story for where she was.

"Thanks for waiting. Let's go to sleep," Snowfeather mewed, following Frostflake into the warriors den for a much needed rest.

A/N: Wow. Review please!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Doomed Love**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**A/N: I found a big booboo in my story. I'm going to fix it in this chapter, and not tell you what it is!**_

Snowfeather opened her light blue eyes, squinting because of the bright sun streaming from the top of the warriors den. The other warriors were slowly waking up too, grooming themselves for the day. She watched as Cloudtail walked over to Brightheart and licked her face, waking her up. She felt a pang of jealousy come over her, wanting so much to be with Smokefur like that.

She knew that it would be hard, with all the warrior rules and being in different clans and such. But couldn't they bend the rules, just this once? She wondered if the cats who created the warrior code knew how much love hurt when you were in different clans. She had heard stories from the elders about how Graystripe switched clans to be with his kits once his mate died, and she hoped that the clan leader could understand. Maybe she needed to talk to him first, face to face.

_That would have to wait, _she thought, as Frostflake approached her.

"Good morning! Dawn patrol today, lead by Dustpelt," Frostflake mewed. She shook her pelt, apparantley still waking up. "By the way, how are you? You seemed kind of down after the meeting with _him_. How did it go?"

Snowfeather explained everything to Frostflake. She finished the story, and before Frostflake could comment on it, Firestar's booming voice filled the camp.

"All cats please meet in the centre of the clearing!" Rang Firestar's voice. Snowfeather nodded to Frostflake, and followed her out of the den, into the sunny clearing. Firestar was already seated on the highrock, his eyes low and mournful.

"As you know, Squirellpaw and Brambleclaw have come back from their journey to the sun-drown place. They met a badger, telling them that the clans have to move, or face extinction. The badgers prophecy has been coming true even more each day as the twolegs destroy our beloved home. I sent Graystripe, and a couple of cats to save the others who had been captured by the twolegs... and then... Graystripe got caught," Firestar finished, his voice full of grief. Snowfeather gasped, she was so suprised!

"But aren't you going to appoint a new deputy now Graystripe is lost?" Dustpelt raised his voice above the crowd of talking cats.

"No. If there is still any hope of Graystripe still being alive, he will always be depuy," Firestar replied, his voice firm.

"What are we going to do, now that our home is being destroyed?" Asked Sandstorm, Firestar's mate.

"We are being forced to move out of our clans. I need to send messengers to the other clans, and tell them that we must move, or face extinction. They can't be as stubborn as to not move. They will either come with us, or die. We are leaving, no matter what, I just need to get the other clans to come," Firestar mewed.

"Good idea Firestar. I agree, we need to leave our home. This is not our home anymore, the twolegs have taken over," Cinderpelt mewed from outside the medicine cats den, beside her apprentice Leafpaw.

"I need Brambleclaw to take two other cats and travel to Windclan to ask them. Sandstorm, you pick two other cats to go with you to RiverClan. And I will go to Shadowclan with Sorreltail and Dustpelt," Firestar mewed, and jumped off the rock, signaling that the meeting was over.

"I guess we don't have to do a patrol today," Snowfeather mewed happily to Frostflake. She noticed Frostflake staring at Rainwhisker again.

"Yeah, thats a good thing. I'm going to ask Rainwhisker to go hunting with me today instead," Frostflake mewed, and walked over to Rainwhisker. Snowfeather felt proud of her friend, and she watched as Frostflake and Rainwhisker left the camp, mewing happily to eachother.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Snowfeather spent the day chatting with cats in the camp, and straightening out the warriors den. She replaced her nest, putting new moss in its place so she would sleep alright tonight. She was nearly done, when she heard Firestar calling out for another meeting. She woke up Sorreltail, who had been sleeping in the far side of the warriors den, and together they went out to the middle of the clearing.

"WindClan and Riverclan have agreed with us that we need to leave our territories. ShadowClan however, has other plans. Their clan has plans to move to Carrionplace, and live there instead. At the gathering tomorow, we will convince them that we all need to leave together, to keep the warrior code going. There must be five clans for this to work!" Firestar mewed. "Thanks to the warriors who went to see the other clans today!"

Firestar ended the meeting, and jumped off the rock to speak with his senior warriors. Snowfeather watched them walk for a few seconds, and then went to ask Frostflake how hunting with Rainwhisker went.

"Hey Frostflake! How was hunting?" Snowfeather asked happily, hoping it went well. Frostflake's blue eyes lit up at the question, and she starting telling her.

"It went really great. We caught alot of prey, then went to Sunningrocks to warm up. Then he said that... that he loves me!" Frostflake mewed happily.

"Well, what did you say after that? Did you say you loved him too?"

"Yeah! We are now officially mates!" Frostflake mewed. She seemed much happier than she did last night, waiting for Snowfeather while she was talking to Smokefur.

"Thats wonderful! I knew you two would be together sometime," Snowfeather commented, her eyes genuine with happiness for her friend. She was glad that one of them had found a true mate.

"Yeah, I'm so happy. I hope something happens with Smokefur soon, you two are meant for each other," Frostflake mewed.

Snowfeather sure hoped so. She hoped that she could go to the gathering tomorow to meet Smokefur and they could discuss their future.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Doomed Love**_

_**  
Chapter 8**_

_**A/N: Thanks for reviewing guys! **_

"Here are the cats that are going to the gathering tonight: Myself, Sandstorm, Dustpelt, Brambleclaw, Snowfeather, Frostflake, Squirellpaw, Cinderpelt, and Leafpaw. We will leave momentarily," Firestar's voice rang through the camp for the third time that day. The other announcements were calling the senior warriors up to his den for a meeting.

The sun streaked through the clouds, and Snowfeather watched the sun dissapear behind the clouds once again, making the world a bit darker. She wondered why the sun was so bright. She wondered about many things, but the number one thing that she wondered about most was what would happen between her and Smokefur.

She noticed another young love. Sorreltail, Brackenfur, Brambleclaw, and Squirellpaw had come back from their hunting expedition, laughing and chatting with eachother. Squirellpaw and Brambleclaw were walking really close to eachother, looking into each other's eyes every little while. Snowfeather could definatley sense true love between them. She also knew that Sorreltail and Brackenfur were quite smitten with eachother, even though there was a small age difference. _Age shouldn't come before love, _she thought to herself. _Neither should clans._

"Hey! We're both going to the gathering tonight, how exciting!" Frostflake mewed, padding up from where she had been sharing tounges with Rainwhisker. Her eyes gleamed with happiness, and Snowfeather assumed that she had another great time with her mate.

"Yeah, its going to be good. I really hope that our clans decide to leave this forest, the mouse-brained twolegs are destroying our homes," Snowfeather mewed, anger in her voice. She hated those twolegs, and what they were doing to her home.

"Well if we do leave, we need to find a good place to live. Near a lake or somewhere warm, and it must have an open space for Windclan, Rivers for Riverclan, and lots of trees for us and Shadowclan," Frostflake mewed.

"I really agree," Rainwhisker mewed, coming up from behind the two she-cats. He nuzzled Frostflake and sat down facing the two she-cats.

"Oh hey Rainwhisker. We were just talking about how the clans should move, and find a suitable home," Snowfeather mewed, acting very friendly to her old friend. She had known Rainwhisker for a while, and they had been friends together.

"Yes, moving is pretty much mandatory for us now," Rainwhisker replied, his voice serious. "If we don't, its just us acting stubborn and we will either get captured by twolegs, or die."

"Rainwhisker, Firestar wants us to go on a patrol near the ShadowClan border. They are getting a bit hostile against us since our visit to them," Brambleclaw came over and said to Rainwhisker.

"Okay, bye you two," Rainwhisker mewed, and walked off.

"Hey Frostflake, didn't you used to like Spiderpaw?" Snowfeather mewed, her curiosity taking advantage of her.

"Yeah. But crushes come and go, and now I've found true love with Rainwhisker." Frostflake mewed, her voice happy.

"Thought so. You just suddenly lost intrest about a moon ago and I was curious," Snowfeather mewed back.

"May all cats going to the gathering meet me at the camp entrance to get ready to go!" Firestar's voice rang through the camp once again. Snowfeather and Frostflake got up, and headed there. Frostflake went off to chat with Squirellpaw, and Snowfeather was left alone.

"Hi Snowfeather. How are things?" Sandstorm asked once she had gotten to the group of cats that were heading to the gathering. Her voice was a bit higher than usual, she seemed more stressed than usual. _It must be because of the twolegs, _Snowfeather thought to herself.

"Things are good. Im worried about the twolegs," Snowfeather mewed, happy to have someone to chat with on the way to the gathering.

"Aren't we all, hey?" Sandstorm mewed. "I hope we can leave, with all the clans."

"Me too," She replied. Whatever happened tonight may change her life forever. Not only with the gathering, but with Smokefur as well.


End file.
